Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Take Along/Take 'n' Play Trains That He Should Make
Here is a list of trains that Paul Young and Paul Young 65 should make in Take Along/Take 'n' Play Style. Cast Trains *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") *Montana (from Play Safe) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) *Pufle the Steam Train *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) *Emma (from Jim Button) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) Rolling Stock *Express Coaches (some in green and yellow, some in red and white, some red, some blue, some purple and white, some in blue and white, some in red and yellow, and some in white and green, with some spare copies of Annie and Clarabel) *Branchline Coaches (some in green, some in red, some in green and yellow, some in red and yellow, some in yellow, some in orange, some in green and white, and some in tan with some spare copies of Annie and Clarabel) *Henrietta (to be made with a spare copy of a caboose) *Emily's Coaches (to be made with spare copies of Annie and Clarabel) *Anges, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatirce (to be made with spare copies of Annie and Clarabel) *Victoria (to be made with spare copies of Annie and Clarabel) *Narrow Gauge Coaches and Cabooses (to be made with spare of copies of Annie and Clarabel and cabooses) *Slip Coaches (to be made with spare of copies of Annie and Clarabel and cabooses) *Isabel and Dulcie (to be made with spare of copies of Annie and Clarabel and cabooses) *Alice and Mirabel (to be made with spare of copies of Annie and Clarabel and cabooses) *Flora's Tram Coach (to be made with a spare copy of a caboose) *Elsie (to be made a with a spare copy of a boxcar) Rolling Stock (from Casey Jr and Friends) *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach, Blue Coach, Orange Baggage Car, Green Coach, and Red Caboose (from Dumbo) *Toyland Express's Blue Coach, Yellow Coach, and Red Caboose (from Babes in Toyland) *Ivor's Gold Coach, Blue Coach, Black Coach, and Green Coach (from Ivor the Engine) *Tootle's Wagons (from Little Golden Book Land) *Katy Caboose (from Little Golden Book Land) *Jebidiah's Milk Wagons (from The Little Engine That Could) *Farnsworth's Coaches (from The Little Engine That Could) *Tillie's Birthday Train Cars (from The Little Engine That Could) *Sir Reginald's Coaches (from Madeline) *Alfred's Coach (from Porky's Railroad) Special Engines and Rolling Stock Guests *No. 80151 (coupled to a Red Observation coach and three green coaches) *Earl Bathurst No. 5051 (coupled to two G.W.R. Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches) *G.W.R. Chocolate and Cream Coaches *The Novelty Engine *Freight Cars *The Rocket Engine (coupled to Rocket's coaches) *Rocket's Coaches *Planet (coupled to Planet's coaches) *Planet's Coaches *Fenchurch No. 672 (coupled to some Metropolian coaches) *Metropolian Coaches *Green Van *Red Boxcar *Pullman Coaches *Earl of Berkeley No. 9017 (coupled to six G.W.R. chocolate and cream colored coaches) *DMUs *No. 4144 (with a red and yellow coach, a blue and white coach, three red and yellow coaches, and a red coach) *Fire Fly (coupled to some coaches) *Diesel Trains *Southern Region Green Coaches *Red Van *Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *Blue and White Coaches *Thomas Bach *Green Narrow Gauge Coaches *K36 No. 486 (coupled to seven yellow coaches and a red coach) *Yellow and Red D&RGW Coaches *Welsh Highland RailwayBeyer Garrett (coupled to some coaches) *Ffestiniog Freight Cars *Ffestiniog Railway Coaches *D&RGW Coaches *D&RGW Freight Cars *D&RGW Cabooses *Prince (coupled to some coaches) *Earl of Merionith (coupled to some freight cars) *Sonoma *Welsh Highland Railway Coaches *David Lloyd George (coupled to some cabooses) *Banking Engines No. 14, 15, 6, 7 (banking the trains) *Banking Coaches *Southern Pacific Coaches *White and Black Coaches *German Coaches *Birch Grove No. 473 (coupled to 65 and some coaches) *Red Coaches *O1 Class 0-6-0 No. 65 (coupled to some coaches) *Blackmore Vale No. 34023 (coupled to a green coach, two pullman coaches, an Intercity coach, and seven pullman coaches) *Bluebell No. 323 (banking a train) *No. 75027 (coupled to Camelot) *Stepney No. 55 (coupled to Fenchurch and some coaches) *Camelot No. 73082 (coupled to a green coach, four red coaches, and an LNWR Observation coach) *No. 3985 (coupled to some freight cars and some coaches) *Union Pacific Freight Cars *Union Pacific Diesels *Union Pacific Coaches *Amtrak Diesels *Amtrak Coaches *Pump Trolley *No. 119 (coupled to some passenger cars) *D&S Coaches *D&S Freight Cars *Govenor Stanford No. 1 (coupled to a coach, a mail car, a boxcar, and a caboose) *Union of South Pacific No. 60009 (coupled to a red coach, four green and yellow coaches, a brown and yellow coach, and three brown and yellow coaches) *L.M.S. Coaches *Duchess of Sutherland No. 6233 (coupled to a red coach, three blue and white coaches, six Intercity coaches, and a brown and yellow coach) *Maroon Coaches *No. 4866 (coupled to 4141 and nine coaches) *Cookham Manor No. 7808 (coupled to seven coaches) *No. 4141 (coupled to three coaches) *No. 6697 (coupled to 4866 and 4141) *Hinderton Hall No. 5900 (coupled to Hinderton Hall) *LNWR Observation Coach *G.W.R. Diesel *No. 1361 (coupled to 5572 and a freight train) *No. 5572 (coupled to 1361 and a freight train) *No. 5322 (coupled to seven coaches) *Green Arrow No. 4771 (coupled to a Maroon coach, four red and yellow coaches, an Intercity coach, and four red and yellow coaches) *No. 2857 (coupled to seven maroon coaches) *No. 45110 (coupled to eleven coaches) *Mallard No. 4468 (coupled to a maroon coach and ten Intercity coaches) *Coronation No. 6220 (coupled to some coaches) *No. 23 (coupled to a freight train) *No. 92214 (coupled to a maroon coach and three red and yellow coaches) *Red Maroon Coaches *Red and Yellow Coaches *No. 47357 (coupled to 80098 and some coaches) *No. 80098 (coupled to some coaches) *Diesel Engines *0-4-0STE *D5528 *Tank Engines *D9009 *TGV Diesel Trains Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65